


Borrowed Take #2

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s IGRPDC 2021 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, further inexcusable wardrobe theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: IGRPDC 2021 Week 2Overflow CollectionArthur clearly needs a locking, booby-trapped, closet...A second non-competition take on:Prompt: “Get over it” (must appear word for word, but not necessarily as dialogue)Genre: pre-canonWord Count: 300 to 350 words, inclusive
Series: storm’s IGRPDC 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206368
Kudos: 1
Collections: IGRPDC Overflow





	Borrowed Take #2

Cobb heard the cursing and warily peered into the small bedroom that was kept reserved for Arthur when he stayed with them.

“Missing something?” he asked with caution.

“Yes,” Arthur snapped. “My best suit jacket. You know, the dark charcoal cashmere one? The only good one that isn’t at the cleaners and that also isn’t a completely inappropriate sports coat?”

Dom looked down at his own brown sports coat with a frown. Was there really a difference? Surely a coat was a coat, and what was wrong with a sports coat anyway, provided it didn’t clash with anything else? “Well, I didn’t take it.”

“I know you didn’t. I didn’t assume you had. You’d never be able to squeeze your bulk into something that closely tailored.”

“Hey now!” Dom straightened at the attack. He knew Arthur didn’t like being late but there was no call for that. Honestly, sometimes it seemed like Phillipa and James weren’t the only children in the household. “There’s no need to make personal remarks. Just because you have a... _slimmer..._ build.”

Arthur paused to give him a scathing glance. “And you might not be so bulky if you cut back a little on those triple bacon cheeseburgers with chili fries.”

Dom bridled, especially since Mal had said nearly the same thing this morning when he was looking for his roomier pants. “Well, we can’t all be addicted to salads — look. Let me go ask Phillipa. You know she adores you, _god knows why,_ and she _is_ in the middle of a dress-up phase.”

“I already checked with her,” Arthur snapped, and then he softened a bit. “She wouldn’t just take my stuff anyway.”

“Well, who could’ve...” Dom trailed off as Mal sauntered by outside, on her way to her weekly girl’s night out. He loved watching her seductive sway as she walked, and she was looking particularly chic tonight in a charcoal grey jacket with a slim red belt over a darker red pencil skirt.... oh. “Er, Arthur? You might need to get over it and find a different outfit.”


End file.
